Keladry of Mindelan
by Lamp
Summary: Ok so this is like what would happen if Kel had not been acepted as a page. I will appreciate reviews of any kind. Kind ones and bad ones. I don't know what the rating will be just now so i'll just choose T.
1. Chapter 1

Keladry of Minledan

Disclaimer: I do now own any of this stories characters yet. They all belong to Tamora Pierce.

Chapter 1: And so they all meet.

Keladry entered the ballroom with a beautiful, low-cut, hazel gown (A/N sorry i am not that good at describing things) which matched her eyes and small, brown dyed, leather slippers. Long, dark brown hair pinned up in the latest fashion framed her small, pale, somewhat shy face. All heads turned to see the new court lady in a matter of seconds. The ladies smiled encouragingly at her while the mens eyes slowly drifted from her pinned up hair, to her slim waist, to her delicate feet and back up again. Keladry was quite tall for a lady but that only added to her beauty. She wore crystal earbobs (A/N earbobs is what Tamora Pierce calls earrings in her stories) and a plain, childish looking, hazel bead necklace that suited her perfectly.

Keladry was waiting patiently to be announced when she noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. She smiled prettily but in her eyes there was hatred and anger.

"Keladry of Mindelan," the herald said as Keladry descended the stairs looking as if she was floating.

Nealan, Sir Cleon, Sir Joren and Owen practically had to race to see she got there first. Nealan won. He strode up casuallt to Keladry.

"So whats your name?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for stupidity.

"Keladry of Mindelan but I prefer to just be called Kel," Kel answered.

Her voice sounds like she is playing a harp rather than talking. Nealan thought. No woman could be that perfect.

"I'm Nealan of Queensglove (A/N i can't remember his name so bit me if you don't like it. It's my story so i can write what i like.) but don't call me that, it makes me feel so old. I mean I'm not even a knight yet. You can call me Neal."

Kel's eyes lit up at the word 'knight'.

"Pardon me for asking, but what do you mean you're not a knight? You look old enough to be one." Kel asked timidly.

"Well I'm twenty-one but I'm actually a second year squire because I started training late because I had been training to be a healer like my dad before."

"Rather late I would say." Kel snapped just before clamping a delicately white hand over her perfectly reddened, plump lips. Kel looked around to see if anyone had been listening. They hadn't. "Begging your pardon for my rudeness, squire Neal," she said dipping into a low curtsy. "Sometimes I just have no control over my tongue and my childish self speaks for me."

"That's all right, but you don't need to apoligise." (A/N I'm also not good at spelling so again, bite me.) Neal said while quietly laughing. "May I have the honor of walking with you to the gardens?"

Kel smiled, curtsied and took the offered arm. they excited through a pair of hidden doors and Kel suddenly found herself in a beautiful, remote garden with a pond and gold-fish.

Neal bowed her into a garden bench beside the pond, sat down himself and asked,

"So tell me about yourself, have you always been so beautiful?" He joked.

Kel sat unmoving, half her face lit up by the full moon's light.

"Err... did you have any other dreams in your life 'cept becoming a court lady?" Neal asked uneasily.

"I never wanted to be a court lady," Kel said quietly.

"What did you want to be then? a knight?" He jested, his face crinkling up in silent laughter.

Kel's beautiful face suddenly looked downcast.

"I knew it was a bad idea to go to the court," muttered Kel, as she turned her face fully away from Neal and gracefully got up and started walking away from him.

"Wait, you're not joking, are you? Wait a second, how old are you?" Neal asked starting to get up.

"Sixteen, now if you excuse me, I would like to be by myself at this moment. I am still very tired from my journey." Kel said, floating further away.

"Wait, come back!" Neal said and grabbed her wrist.

Kel turned around, anger visible on her face. She threw a well practiced punch at his face which hit his jaw squarely. Surprisingly (for him not for her) he was thrown back onto the bench, clutching his jaw in pain.

"Look, I don't very much like your behavior so just leave me alone. At least until I am well rested." Kel said, her face returning to its usual calm.

"Where did you learn that?" and where did all the strength come from? He asked. (the last bit in his head)

"Thats none of your business." Kel retorted and walked away.

What had Kel turned into. From a shy, timid beautiful lady to a strong, breathtakingly beautiful, fierce lady who could punch someone to their death.

Neal would go and visit her in the morning and find out what was wrong with her but just now her had to take care of the fist size bruise already forming on his jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

Keladry of Mindelan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story yet. They all belong to Tamora Pierce.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I will try and get my spellings correct but I think my spell checker is somehow not working just now. I don't really have a plot for the story. I am just making it up as I go along.

A/N- I have decided to change this story and chapter a lot. I really didn't know what i was writing before. I'm sorry if this is making you read it again

Chapter 2: Meet Cleon

Kel was walking aimlessly around when she finally admitted to herself that she was lost. The castle was so confusing. They were in no pattern at all in the twist and turns of the corridors. There was no logical way of telling where the stables were.

Kel had just started running down the corridors desperatly trying to find her way until she ran straight into a rather broad chest. She screeched and jumped back pulling the pin that held up her hair out and facing the confused man infront of her in a fighters stance. The pin was thin but really sharp point and was meant to be kept by ladies where weapons wound go unnoticed.

"What do u want?" Kel asked calmly rapidly changing her face to Yamani smooth in a few seconds.

"...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I did hurt you didn't I? I'm really sorry. Stop pointing that thing at me!!!" The young man ended up saying as Kel had began edging forward , thinking that he had been a threat. She decided he had actually not meant her harm. Kel carefully twirled her hair back into a graceful position and stuck the pin back in, carefully so she wouldn't cut her head. She then decided to examine the slowly realaxing man infront of her. He had red hair and he looked as if he were a giant because of his height. But was not really that tall compared to kel herself. She was taller than the average lady.

"Yeh, sorry about that, I overreacted a bit." Kel explained apologetically.

"It's alright, but may i ask why you were pointing a pin at me? I mean at the time I was scared but it couldnt have actually dont anything to me, could it? Ohh but where are my manors. I'm Sir Cleon." Cleon said taking her hand a bowing over it.

"I'm Keladry of Mindelan, Kel for short and of coarse it would have hurt you. The tip is razor sharp. Uhhhhh... since you're here... could you possibly show me to the stables?... 'cos i kinda... well..." kel asked very carefully so that she didn't offend

"Let me guess. The mighty lady 'Warrior' got lost and wants me to show her the way" Cleon asked almost mockingly but all the same offered her his arm.

He turned them both around and started leading her the opposite was from where she had been wandering and he pointed out a sign at the corner of the wall where there was directions specially put up for people who had gotten lost. She had somehow not noticed the sign when she had been wandering about aimlessly. He led her a little while until the reached a door to the outside

"Well then, I'd better go and get my horse ready." Kel started.

"Yes, I'll maybe see you some other time"

Kel watched as Cleon shut the door behind him and then followed where he had pointed to the stables. She found them, saddled her horse and rode to her family's house in the city.


End file.
